1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to the display of information on vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying information in a dynamic manner on an aircraft.
2. Background:
Advertisements and other messages are typically placed in advertising spaces in fixed locations. Advertisements are commonly found on billboards, buildings, and other structures. Advertisers have included other systems for increasing the visibility of advertisements and other messages.
For example, advertisements are often placed on moving vehicles. These vehicles include buses, taxicabs, airplanes, and other suitable types of vehicles. In some cases, trucks have been used solely for the purpose of acting as a mobile billboard. With advertisements on vehicles, these advertisements can be seen in many more areas than may otherwise be possible based on restrictions or costs for other more traditional types of advertisements.
Advertisements on vehicles are typically fixed and cannot be easily changed. As a result, as a vehicle moves to different locations, the advertisements may not be as effective for the particular audience that may view the advertisement in those locations.
In some cases, the advertisement may be changed on a fixed schedule. For example, a truck that is designed for advertising may have sides that rotate to provide a different advertisement at some fixed point in time. These advertisements may be changed periodically but still may not provide as much flexibility as desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.